Two Who Care
by Brittnodo
Summary: Au: Harry Got close to Severus in his 5th year when Dumbledore ignored him. What will he do now Albus wants him back? OOCNESS You've been warned!
1. First Chapter

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Harry Potter If I did Dumbledore WOULD not have died.**

**This is Au and there is a bit of OCCness**

_**Edit 9/12/2011**_

_**This was my first Fanfic and looking back I really needed to use spell check better! I'm cleaning this up a bit and have tweaked parts :)**_

Harry Potter also known as the boy-who-lived sat on his four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower, in simple terms brooding like there was no tomorrow.

All the young man was doing at the moment was sitting there staring at a picture he received from Professor Snape -who Harry had become awfully close to since the beginning of fifth year when Voldemort discovered his identity as a spy for the light.

The picture itself was of Harry and his mum sitting in Professor Snape's private lab when Harry was just over a year old. It was definitely surprising to learn about Snape being his mum's best friend, when the man loathed Harry (he later learned that it was an act because of being a spy).

Harry sighed and put the picture in his trunk, and leaned his head against the headboard of his bed. Letting all of the anger, sadness, and guilt seep in, he thought about this year, this sucky, terrible year.

From that ugly toad Umbridge to Dumbledore ignoring him to the blasted DOM where Sirius died and to the prophecy and his blow up in the Headmasters office.

The Headmaster.

Harry sighed again; he had no idea how to rectify _that _situation. Despite what he may think and sometimes say, Harry cared so much about the old man. It wasn't until the Headmaster told him that he was initially a tool and had been planning to use him as such that he became really angry with him. Oh, sure he was annoyed and upset over Dumbledore giving him the cold shoulder this year but hearing that he was like a weapon set him off but after calming down he realized that may have been true in the beginning but now Dumbledore knew him and that changed things .

He cares is what changed things but Harry can't just ignore all the secrets and the hurt that Dumbledore put him through. He wi-…

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Ron who must have just come up upstairs from the common room.

"Hey, mate. Are you going to go the feast?" Ron asked quietly. Harry could tell his friend was worried about him and that slightly warmed his guilty and depressed heart.

Harry thought about maybe going but he knew he couldn't face anyone, it was just too much to soon.

"Hullo, I'm not going to go, but you and Hermione go and enjoy yourselves. You two deserve it." Harry said with an air of finality.

Ron knowing not to question the younger man just nodded silently and went down the stairs.

As he left Harry gave yet another heavy sigh and resumed his brooding.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

As Ron walked down the stairs he felt terrible leaving his best friend in the dormitory, this whole situation made the redhead feel utterly useless.

Ron wished Harry would come and attempt to enjoy himself at the feast but he knew before he walked up those stairs that Harry wouldn't come down but Hermione being Hermione told him to ask anyways.

Spotting Hermione waiting for him by the portrait, he made his way over ignoring any curious stares that came his way.

When Ron got there his blue eyes connected with Hermione's brown.

Hermione sighed and looked about to cry but she held it in and the duo continued out of the portrait to the Great Hall.

When they finally arrived and settled at Gryffindor table where Ginny and Neville were, they all began to chat quietly.

"So, is he coming down?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer from the look in Ron's eyes.

"No, he doesn't feel up to it" Ron muttered, his voice flat.

The group attempts to talk about other things but there is an obvious lull in conversation without Harry around.

Ron feeling someone's gaze fixated on him looked up to look up at the Head Table, where teachers all sat talking and eating. Ron's eyes immediately meet Dumbledore's at the center.

Ron knowing he isn't staring at him for any regular old reason shakes his head at the unasked question.

He is, no doubt, wondering if his favorite Gryffindor is going to come to the feast.

Ron watches the elderly headmaster sigh and stand up to address the students.

Dumbledore starts to talk in monotone -not to different from how Harry spoke in the dorm, Ron notices absently- and the teachers exchange worried looks. Snape and McGonagall in particular look extra worried.

Ron looked down at his hands, focusing on the scar on his wrist remembering the first private conversation Ron had with the Headmaster.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ronald, I thought you ate enough last night to feed the entire school at the feast, how can you eat that much again?" Hermione asked obviously disgusted at my eating habits._

_It's only been three days since we got back from Grimmauld Place for Christmas and the girl is already on my case._

_"Hermione, I'm a growing boy, I need the food" I answer with a cheeky grin barely noticing the pumpkin juice dribbling down my chin._

_She rolls her eyes and says "Harry never eats like that, speaking of which, Harry, why aren't you eating? You need to eat." Hermione focuses her craziness towards Harry who was sitting on her left._

_Harry looked at her blankly and shrugged his thin shoulders._

I know that look_, I thought grimly. _Harry must have already had detention with Umbridge again last night.

_I look over to Hermione who is talking about nutrition and other junk but stops at the pleading look I shoot her. She must've realized what my expression was saying since she started talking to Ginny about Transfiguration._

_All of a sudden Harry jumps up and stalks out before anyone can say something to him. _

_Feeling a tap on my a tap , I spin around to come face to face with the Headmaster. _

_I felt a little miffed at the old mans presence on behalf of Harry (who the headmaster has been ignoring this year to everyone's confusion)._

_For the last four years I always thought Dumbledore liked Harry more than any other student in the school and spent a lot of time with him compared to other kids (I noticed how Harry actually started to act like the crazy old coot in third year when Harry started getting a twinkle in his eyes, let me just say that was weird). _

_It was the little things that most people didn't notice like how Dumbledore would always call Harry by his first name while he called everyone else by their last name or there were times we would get to the Great hall before their aged headmaster, and were already seated by time the man walked down the aisle to his seat, he would always pat Harry on the shoulder and say hello. Or the times Harry smiled at the man the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes would be brighter._

_Harry could be just as bad. He would act as if he isn't joking around with our headmaster or the greatest wizard of our age, just another guy. _

_If the headmaster brought Fawkes, his phoenix, down with him to a meal that bird would go right to Harry and Harry doesn't even think twice about it(personally I would say he spent way too much leisure time in that bloody office). _

_The worst part yet was when we went to Honeydukes and Harry bought himself a bag of Lemon Drops and has been addicted ever since._

_They were way too tart for my pleasure._

_That's why it hit Harry so hard when Dumbledore wouldn't look at him, I think. I knew my best mate thought of Dumbledore as the grandfather he never had or knew. _

_When Harry looked at Dumbledore I saw the look I give my family. _

_That look was Love._

_Harry lost his mentor, friend and grandfather in one shot. _

_And when Harry started become closer to potions master. I realized Harry was trying to find someone to love him like a son (or grandson in Dumbledore's case). _

_Harry found it and he brought that evil bastard of a man out his shell (Snape)._

_Yes, I grudgingly admitted he helped Harry and he isn't that bad of a guy but it still took me a month to come around._

_But I realized soon and so did Harry no one can replace the imprint Dumbledore left on Harry's heart._

_I'm sitting here looking at the headmaster stunned and waiting for him to speak I thought _yes, I'm definitely mad at him for hurting Harry who I consider a brother.

_"Mr. Weasley, I need to speak to you in my office." He says quietly in a subdued tone that I never heard on the old man._

_I nod stiffly, and got out of my seat with a fleeting look at Hermione and start following the old man to his office. _

_Reaching the gargoyle he mutters the password which strangely sounded like Hubba Bubba, whatever that is. _

_Walking in he takes a seat behind the desk and I sat in one of the chairs facing the desk wondering if the twins did something stupid again._

_"Mr. Weasley, I need to know how Mr. Potter is dealing? How is Harry?" The tone he used sounded desperate, guilty and sad all at the same time._

_I give him a shocked and disbelieving look, _he doesn't deserve to know.

_Then all of a sudden I forget who I'm speaking to or where I am. Because I'm seething with built up anger and explode on the surprised man._

_"WHY DO YOU CARE?" I shout loudly, causing a number of _portraits to wake up and admonish me for yelling but I ignore them, "_JUST AS BAD AS THAT TOAD UMBRIDGE WHEN SHE GIVES HIM DETENTION WITH THAT DAMN BLOOD QUILL. YEAH, DID YOU KNOW SHE GIVES HIM DETENTION NOW FOR THE STUPIDEST RESONS LIKE BREATHING THE WRONG WAY? IT'S JUST FUN TORTURE FOR HER."_

_I take a deep breath and continue my rant:_

_"I HOPE IT FEELS GOOD FOR YOU TO LOSE HIM BECAUSE YOU ARE. HE TRUSTS SNAPE MORE THAN HE TRUSTS YOU. BECAUSE HE WAS THERE WHEN YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HIM THE PAST FEW MONTHES."_

_I can feel my hands shaking as I yell louder._

_"DID YOU KNOW THAT HE STILL CARES ABOUT YOU? YEAH, MERLIN KNOWS WHY HE DOES, I CERTAINTLY DON'T. BUT I WOULD NEVER HOLD IT AGAINST HIM FOR MISSING THE ONLY MAN HE TRUSTED ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE. THE MAN HE CONSIDERED HIS MENTOR. THE MAN HE LOVED AS HIS GRANDFATHER. THE ONLY TRUE PARENTAL FIGURE HE HAS. And you killed and broke that." I finished with a whisper. I only stayed long enough to look into his eyes to see if he cared and by Jove he did. The guilt and sadness was there, oh yes tons but the most significant thing I saw was the love he had for Harry._

_"I'm sorry headmaster, but you needed to know. I shouldn't have screamed but you needed to see your killing my brother and best mate. Goodbye, sir." _

_And with that I left to go to my first class._

_Later that night, when the three of us sat down at the table and started to eat, well two of us did, Harry wouldn't because he had another detention with the toad later. Hermione and I tried and tried but with no luck. So we gave up. _

_I looked up at the head table absently and what I saw was like Déjà Vu. Snape and McGonagall were trying to get a very depressed and dazed looking Dumbledore to eat._

_Maybe I got through to the stubborn old man?_

_I caught his eye and nodded my head to a pale looking Harry and gave him my best Molly Weasley look but then I smiled a small smile, and turned back to my friends._

_Next time I looked up to the table I saw Dumbledore eating and two relieved teachers._

_**END FLASHBLACK**_

As Dumbledore sat back down a concerned Snape shot out of his seat and out of the Great Hall, without a word.

Many confused looking students glanced between the doors where Snape just left and the sad looking Dumbledore, in a variation of concern and weirded out expressions.

After a few minutes the students went back to eating and ultimately dismissing the odd farewell speech and sudden departure of Snape, just chalking it up to a little to much Fire Whiskey before dinner.

Ron and the others had a suspicion as to where the potions master flew off to but didn't want to talk in case others overheard there conversation and started unnecessary gossip.

About half way into the meal the doors opened to reveal Severus Snape and Harry Potter, talking and having a civilized conversation.

Many heads turned to see the duo; many of those students were gaping or missing there mouths as they were trying to take a drink (in Draco Malfoys case, anyhow).

Snape walked Harry to the little group at the Gryffindor Table where Harry sat down next to a smiling Ron and beaming Hermione.

Before the potions master left Harry spoke up, "Sir, thanks for what you said, it helped."

The only response the chosen one received was a half-smile and a quick hand ruffling his already messy hair.

Snape walked back to is chair, ignoring the silent stares and muted whispers.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered looking at the Head table, one hand covered her mouth, "Is Professor Dumbledore actually glaring at Professor Snape?"

Ron looked up and his jaw dropped.

Indeed, Dumbledore was wathcing Snape through narrowed eyes that were very cold.

Everyone in the hall was again gaping and eyes held wide.

Then Dumbledore rose gracefully from his chair and with one swift look for Snape walked off to the room off of the Great Hall .

That was when everyone heard it.

The fight would go down in history.

The fight would give new respect to Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

Ron cloudland believie he could hear Dumbledore yelling about "he was mine" and "how could you betray me" and rubbish.

Ron nearly fainted when Ginny said she could hear Snape screaming "you left him" and "how dare you".

Almost everyone in the hall was confused until they heard it, one name that couldn't be mistaken, the name heard was… Harry.

Every head turned to the now pale boy sitting next to Ron and Hermione.

Ron could tell as Harry stood up that he was gathering all of the Gryffindor courage to go and split up the pointless fight.

Harry walked slowly to the door, where the fight was still going on.

Harry pulled out his wand and (surprisingly) wordlessly flicked it to open the door and what it revealed was not a pretty sight.

A pissed off Potions Master and clearly angry and jealous Headmaster stood in the wake of Harry Potter.

**HPHPHPHP**

Both teachers paused in the shouting match to look who opened the door, and what they saw made them both become quite embarrassed.

Harry Potter, the boy whom they were arguing over stood there wand out. His face was calm, too calm.

Both men loved the boy dearly, and didn't want to share.

Harry thought they were like six year olds fighting over there favorite toy.

The young man asked, "I believe you forgot a silencing charm, am I right?"

Harry could hear laughs coming from the Great, obviously hearing what was happening.

The men nodded guiltily not meeting the fifteen year olds eyes.

Harry sighed and walked in.

Shutting the door Harry gave a look to the Deputy Headmistress which had her tell the students to continue the feast as they were.

Harry asked silkily (not to different from the potions masters own tone that he used on naughty students), "What is so important that seems to include my name, that makes you screaming like three year olds, and that makes all three of us leave the leaving feast?"

The two men in question flinched at the tone both feeling like naughty school boys.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Harry, my boy. It's my fault, I er was angry with Professor Snape."

Harry looked the older man and said, "Wow, really? I would never had guessed that by the way BOTH of you decided to have a bloody screaming match for the whole student body to hear and create gossip over."

Dumbledore had the grace to at least look abashed.

"Harry, I'm sorry yet again. But before I leave I need to tell you that I shouldn't have ignored you this year. I told you why, but it's not enough it took Mr. Weasley to yell at me in January to realize how much I have hurt you and even after being scolded by your friend I still ignored you. I shouldn't be arguing with Professor Snape about this because _I _pushed you away. It's no one's fault but my own. So, Severus please forgive me for saying the things I spoke of, I was just extremely jealous of your relationship with Harry." He finished with a sad smile.

And was about to walk away but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. The old man turned around defeat written all over his face.

"Why?" Harry asked his eyebrow scrunched together.

"Why, what my boy?"

"Why are you jealous of me and Professor Snape?" Harry asked confused. Harry thought at the time that Dumbledore didn't care about him that's why he started to talk to Snape in the first place.

"Well, the way he could make you smile, that used to be me but not anymore. I regret every moment I ignored you. It killed me not to talk to you or just smile at you. And then at night I would listen to Minerva as she talked about you and your magic how its grown to almost such a high level. You don't know how horrible it feels to have to hear about your favorite student from your wi- friend and such, it killed me. I felt as if I lost my grandson." Dumbledore admitted sadly

And then Harry started to snicker and said, "Jeez, Professor you gave me _WAY _too much information. I really would rather not know what you and Professor McGonagall do at night, but other then that thank you and just so you know sir, you will always be my mentor and surrogate grandfather. Just like Professor Snape is like the father I never had. Yes I had Sirius but really he was on the run how good do you think that was? And of course I will always love him but our relationship is different from Sirius' or Sev's relationships. "

Dumbledore had blushed at the first part but he was so happy Harry forgave him he decided to ignore the beginning statement and smiled.

"Well as touching as that was." Snape drawled arms crossed against his chest, "Harry, did you really need to make the proclamation while some Weasley has one of those annoying Extendable Ears under the door?"

"Oh, well I guess they all know that you're a big ole softie Sev." Harry said eyes twinkling.

Snape looked between Harry and Dumbledore and asked "Did you teach him that? Because if not are you sure you're not related because all my time with Harry was like spending time with a mini Albus. Which is quite scary, may I add"

Harry and Dumbledore laughed.

Harry proceeded to put a Lemon Drop in his mouth and leave.

This left two gaping professors, and the statement of "Maybe I should research a family tree charm." Dumbledore said half-joking

**The End! My 1st fic, I hope you like even though at the end it was rushed.**

**I might make a sequel but I need people to read the 1st before going on **

**Thanks Britt**


	2. AN:Sequel

**Sequel Up !**

**Enjoy, Britt**


End file.
